


Don't Burn Down the Kitchen

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To call Schuldig a chef was like calling a plumber an electrician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burn Down the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> [Master Table](http://community.livejournal.com/deardisclaimer/49944.html) // [04\. Un-themed #4](http://community.livejournal.com/deardisclaimer/49944.html#cutid4)

Schuldig walked languidly down the stairs, hair pulled back loosely, wearing a tank top and shorts that were just barely considered modest. He yawned and wondered if Nagi was a good pup and had retrieved the newspaper yet. He spun around the banister like a professional and landed in the small, inadequate-for-four-people kitchen, with its peeling paint and grease-covered wallpaper.

He expected to find Crawford sitting at the table in the cramped breakfast nook, newspaper opened to the finances, marketing, or stocks sections, balanced breakfast at his elbow, but he wasn't there.

 _Am I the first one awake_?

He shrugged, uncaring either way, and opened the freezer to see what it contained that was still edible. He pushed various packages of meat, vegetables, and miscellaneous frozen somethings to the side until he found something microwaveable.

Unlike Crawford, who could make something edible from anything they had, Schuldig was at the mercy of whatever could be thrown into a microwave and consumed thereafter. He was, by no means, a chef. And he was okay with that. After all, the last time he tried to cook, he almost burned the kitchen out. And unlike most rational people, who would have gotten a pot full of water or a fire extinguisher to douse the flames, he just watched as the fire consumed half the kitchen. Nagi ended up putting it out himself and Crawford nearly killed Schuldig. Instead, the repairs came out of his paycheck, which Schuldig was not happy about.

When Crawford waltzed into the kitchen and sniffed around, he commented, "Something is burning."  
Schuldig popped open the microwave and waved away the smoke.  
"It tastes better burnt," he said with a shrug. Crawford shook his head and went to the fridge to get cold cuts out.  
"Stick to making sandwiches," Crawford said, grimacing at the almost charred mess on Schuldig's plate. "You can't screw _that_ up."

 _And_ , Crawford thought, _who the hell microwaves a poptart, anyway?_


End file.
